dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 8
'Summary' The final battle with Death awaits, will Rapper and Rei be able to save their world, defeat Death, and restore their relationship? 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Zuri *Death (Antagonist) 'Transcript' (Rapper wakes up to realise he is being held captive by Ninjas.) Rapper: WHAT IS GOING ON?! Death: Welcome to MY hell now Crapper. Rapper: (glares) Death, you dirty bastard! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! Death: And we'll be keeping the loss going even further. (Death shows Rei beging held captive by the Ninjas.) Rei: HELP! Death: So this is your special one? Rapper: At least I thought she was... (looks down) Death: So you wouldn't mind if we threw her in the Volcano? Rei: Well, someone BETTER mind! Death: Alright throw her in. (The Ninjas get Rei closer to the cliff above the lava.) Rapper: (strugles to get out) GOD DAMN IT! Rapper: (pops head up) What? (Rei bites down hard on a ninja's arm to try and make him let go of her.) Ninja: OW! (The Ninja lets go of Rei loses her balance and she falls towards the lava.) Rei: (screams) HEEEEELP! (Rapper starts having several voices in his head of his past.) Zuri: I really like you Rapper. Rapper: I'm gonna be a big hero one day! Death: LOSE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE! (Rapper opens his eyes, he breaks out of the Ninjas' hands and jumps down, grabs Rei and fires a grapple gun on a rock, taking them to the top of the Volcano.) Death: What?! IMPOSSIBLE! Rei: Whoa! (Rapper throws a bomb in the volcano.) Ninjas: Oh no... (Rapper leaps off with Rei as the volcano blows up, killing all the Ninjas.) Rapper: (lands on a large rock.) Phew, that was close... Rei: Got that right. (Rei looks up at Rapper and sighs.) ' Rapper: Rei, look... tell me the truth, do you REALLY love me? (Before Rei could even say a word, A black arm grabs Rei's leg and drags her towards the volcano, which is now errupting lava.) Rei: HEY! LET GO OF ME, FUCKER! Rapper: What the-?! Death: (grabs Rei's neck and points a gun in her face) Touch me, and this one dies... Rapper: Shit! (Rei attempts to kick Death in the groin. Death growls and throws Rei right near the lava.) Rapper: Rei! (throws her on a rock) Stay here! Rei: I'll fucking try! (Rapper pounces on Death and punches his face.) Death: (kicks Rapper in the groin) You pathetic citrus! Rapper: You have just made a big mistake, messing with me! (stabs his arm) Death: (laughs) YOU made the mistake of coming to stop me! Rapper: (grunts) If I stopped you once, I can stop you again! Death: (eyes turn black) (Demonic voice) Prove it. Rapper: What...? (Death flies up holding Rapper's neck) Rapper: (chokes) What are you-?! (coughs) Death: (demonic voice) I am called Death for a reason, to kill. Rapper: (growls) No... Death: Don't you understand Rapper?! Your anger is making me powerful! (Death slams Rapper to the ground.) Rapper: Wh- Anger...? Death: You know I killed Zuri, your just thirsty for revenge. Rapper: Y- You killed others too... (coughs) Death: Now when I kill Rei, your anger will make me even more powerful. Rapper: (about to faint) No... Zuri: (off-screen) Rapper! Rapper: (immediately pops his head up) What?! Zuri: You can't give up! Rapper: (groans) What can I do...? He's too powerful... Zuri: Maybe so! But you have to get up! (Rapper tries to get up but he can't.) Rapper: I can't! Zuri: Listen to me Rapper! You have to forget about my death! That's what's angering you! Your anger will only make Death stronger! You have to forget about my death! If you don't... think about what would happen to your friends! Think about me! Think about Rei... Rapper: (gets up as light shines from behind) Your right, I can't give up... Zuri: I believe in you Rapper. (starts putting powers into his body) Death: What?! Rapper: This is our final battle. Death: (laughs demonically) Finally, a propper fight. (Rapper charges right at Death who blocks his attack, but Rapper gains more strength and punches Death to the ground. Death upper kicks Rapper but gains his height as he lands on the ground. He looks at Death with light from his eyes. Rapper pulls two swords out as he and Death duke out in a battle, striking each other several times with each other's swords. Rapper uses one sword to knock down the other and succesfully slices up Death in the air, Rapper throws the knife at Death, but uses his mind control to send it back at Rapper, who gets hit in the arm, he slowly is able to get up and slowly starts to get more strength and power. Rapper then flies up towards Death as they start fighting with swords in the air, striking each other and avoiding each others' attack. Death summons up lava balls as they try to hit Rapper, he floats sideways to avoid them and flies over some while flipping. Rapper starts to feel a bit more weak from Death's strength as Death slams Rapper towards the ground. The Lava gets closer to Rapper and almost covers up the rock Rei is on. Death floats down, and pulls his dark sword out. However, Rapper then starts to gain full strength as light shines from his sword. Death, with anger, tries stabbing Rapper, who dodges in the speed of light and stabs Death from behind. Rapper flies up with Death and starts rapidly punching and kicking Death with his strength, Death tries to escape from the fight, but Rapper holds him tight and eventually cuts Death up right to his head. Death starts to feel very very weak from Rapper's attacks, as Rapper pulls Death right up to his face.) Rapper: If you harm me, or anyone else again. (Demonic voice) I will kill you. Now begone! (Death screams as Rapper sends him right towards the Volcano, he falls in as the volcano explodes with lava. Rapper lands on the ground, as he turns back to normal.) Rapper: Now I know who I truly am... (Rapper notices the Lava getting stronger as he notices Rei is about to fall in from the rock.) Rei: HELP! (Rapper picks Rei up and runs towards a big rock to save them both, but he realises he may not be able to make it.) Rapper: Oh no! We might not be able to make it! Rei: Why not?! Rapper: The Lava is surrounding us! (The Lava surrounds them.) Rapper: Come on Rapper, think! Zuri: (voice echoes in his head) Rapper... Don't forget, wherever you are, I'll always be with you... Rapper: (closes his eyes) Rei, I'm so sorry. (Rapper throws Rei onto the rock just as Rapper gets caught in the lava.) Rei: Rapp! NO! (The Lava dries up shortly after, showing Rapper slowly dying and all burned up.) Rei: No... (Rapper coughs out some blood, Rei runs towards him.) Rei: Rapp...are you okay? Rapper: (coughs) Why... would you.... even care? Yo- You don't even... (coughs) love me... Rei: (sighs) Alright fine! I'm sorry for being a greedy bitch. Rapper: (coughs) I don't know if I'm going to be alright... Rei: What?! You're kidding right?! Rapper: Take all the weapons you want, but I'm... s- (coughs a lot more and dies) Rei: ...Oh God... Rapp? Rapp?! (Rei starts punching Rapper's chest repeatedly) Rei: Wake up! Wake up you son of a bitch! (Rei stops punching. After a while, she starts crying on Rapper's chest.) Rei: GOD...DAMMIT! (A spirit of Zuri appears behind Rei.) Zuri: Rei... I see your passion... (floats down to the ground) Rei: Who the fuck are you? Zuri: I... am Rapper's childhood friend, Zuri... And I can see that my best friend is... dead... Rei: Yeah! No shit, Sherlock! (Zuri puts her hand on Rei's mouth) Zuri: No... attitude is never going to get you anywhere... Rei: So?! What are you expecting me to do?! Zuri: Do you want Rapper back? Rei: Well, yeah? Zuri: Do you really want him back?! (Rei stares at Rapper, as a tear sheds out her eye.) Rei: Yeah... (Zuri places her hand on Rei's chest as it shines.) Zuri: If you want him back, you have to show him your love... Rei: ... (not surpsried) Of course. Zuri: Go, show him your love... Rei: Alright, alright. (gives Rapper a long kiss) (Rapper does not wake up.) Zuri: No, no, no, your not showing him the true love. Rei: Then, what the hell do I do? Zuri: You must show him... you really DO love him... (Rei stares at Rapper for a moment, then she kneels next to him, crying a little.) Rei: Rapp...I'm sorry. I was being selfish, cowardly, bitchy, and I'm sorry... I love you. (slowly kisses his lips) (Rapper suddenly shines light out of his body.) Zuri: Yes, yes, that's it! Rei: This better work... (Rapper opens his eyes slowly. He pants) Rapper: Huh? Wha-? How am I, alive...? (Rei hugs Rapper tightly) Rei: THANK GOD! Rapper: Rei, you brought me back... (hugs her back) Rei: (gets up) Yeah whatever. Let's go home. I need to give that piece of shit Kari a piece of my mind. Zuri: Best friend, please take this, (Zuri gives Rapper the golden heart necklace that Rapper gave her as a kid, Rapper looks at it and has a realistic picture of him, Rei, and Zuri. Zuri: Rapper, I can't stay here forever. But you and I will always be best friends. Rapper: (nods) Thanks Zuri... (Zuri hugs Rapper as he hugs her tightly while shedding a tear.) Rei: (off-screen) Yo! Let's go! Rapper: Coming! (to Zuri) Well, guess this is goodbye. Zuri: Goodbye Rapper, we will meet again. (disappears) (Rapper and Rei walk off in the distance while holding hands.) Rapper: So did you really mean what you said back there? Rei: About what? Rapper: That apology and that you loved me. Rei: It brought you back, so of course it did. Duh. Rapper: (laughs and wraps his arm around her) Well I love you too, but I sure ain't the bitch. Rapper: (speaking over story) And that's my story friends, so I learnt one important lesson today, it doesn't matter if you don't have the ones you have now, it's about who you care about and what you like to do most. The End 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 8 Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:July Releases